


Mum knows best

by pikwanchu



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Placed between S1 and S2, Prompt: Haru wants his family to meet his Crush, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/pseuds/pikwanchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking your crush on your monthly visit to your family is not a good idea. Specially if your mom doesn’t like you being single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum knows best

On every month’s third weekend, Haru dedicated to visit his family. Even though he was very well living on his own, and he mostly didn’t miss his family, getting to see them for two full days was always energizing.

Well, he did miss them. He missed his mom’s cooking, his dad’s smart jokes, and his grandmother’s knowledge. But he didn’t need them… just as much, to live on. 

So, as you can imagine, weekend like those were the most cherished for him. He’d patiently pack his things, always including a pair of swimsuits -even though their home didn’t have a pool-, a few of his clothes, a couple drawings he knew his mother’d like, and a few gifts for his grandma. 

However, this weekend was going to be even more special; it was the first time he’d let his parents meet his special someone: his childhood friend, Nagisa.

* * *

 

"Ha-ru-I-missed-you-so-much!", Nagisa was pressing both of his hands against his mouth, barely containing his giggles, as the other boy was being constricted in a tight hug, by no one else than his mother. Who’d have known that Haru’s mom was so… energetic?

"Yeah, me too, mom.", his voice came out muffled, between the lady’s arms, while he patiently waited until she let go. When she did, he walked back to where the blonde was, and, while lifting their both bags, he shyly introduced him, "He’s Nagisa, my friend."

"Hi, Mrs. Haru-chan!", he cracked a big smile, as he extended his arm for a handshake, "Hazuki Nagisa, here!"

"Just call me Hamako!", the woman laughed, deep ocean blue eyes lighting along. Eyes that were exactly the same as the older swimmer’s, which went sweetly along with clear brown hair. Nagisa thought she looked way younger, like in her late thirties rather than her early fifties, like the raven-haired had once mentioned. “But… Hm, that handsome face looks familiar, have we met before? Have I met him before, Haru?", she wondered, her eyebrows arching, but before the boy could answer, she started again, “Wait, I know who you are!”

Her eyes instantly went to a portrait standing next to many on a bookshelf, “You are that kid!”, she exclaimed, taking it, and handing it to them. It was the picture that was taken the day they won the relay, many many years ago, when they were still kids. 

The blonde’s chest inflated with pride, “Yup, ma’am!”

"Ohh! I see. It’s great that you guys are still friends", the woman smiled warmily at them, but her gaze lingered on his son’s, seeing the strange emotion that they displayed, almost as if it was… waryness? "Anyway, Haru, why don’t you introduce him to your grandma while I finish making dinner?"

* * *

 

"Haru, this is him, isn’t he?", she whispered to her son, excitement barely contained on her voice, and her mischievous gaze piercing the boy. The connection was broken once his eyes fell to the floor, and the slightest shade of pink sprawled along his cheeks. 

"Yeah…", he replied vaguely, scratching the back of his neck. He was only glad that the boy in question was distracted in a very intense conversation about old doramas with the oldest one in the house. 

"He’s even more attractive than what you said!"

"Mom, keep it down…" his eyes darted back and forth between the lady, and the blonde.

"I know he’s staying in your room, but I don’t want anything dirty going on there, you hear me Nanase Haruka?!", her voice turned into a mixture between autority and mock.

The red on his cheeks went even deeper, “Mom, we are not like that!”, he said, scandalized, “He and I… We are friends, that’s it.”

"Aww, what? I thought he was your boyfriend! Did he reject you?"

"…", he shook his head just the slightest before sighing, "I have yet to tell him how I feel."

"Son,", she said, gripping his shoulders, and looking him straight into his eyes once again, determination in her voice. "You are not leaving this house single this weekend, okay?!"

His eyes went as big as the moon, “Mom, no, don’t—”

"Everyone, dinner’s ready!", she suddenly shouted, ignoring her son’s pleas, like any good mother would do, as she walked back to the table, while taking off her apron, “Today’s menu: Mom’s Special Mackerel!”

* * *

 

He couldn’t deny it, her mother’s mackerel was still the best one he’d ever had, and would ever have. The subtle scent filled his tongue and went all the way to his nose, and the fish was soft against the roof of his mouth. It was just perfect, like everything his mother cooked. 

"So, Nagisa, what do you think about the meal?", his mother’s voice shoot across the table.

"Waah, this is the best mackerel I’ve ever tried! It’s sooo good, Mrs. Hamako!", he moaned, "Even better than Haru-chan’s!"

She let out a soft giggle, closing her eyes for a second, only to open them again a second after, “That means you’ve tried his food, right? He is a great cook, isn’t he?”

“Mhm!”, the blond replied with a big nod, as he chewed with his eyes closed, as if he could feel the taste better that way.

“And he’s so patient… And a true gentleman, too! I raised him like that, you know?”, she continued saying, with her eyes glued on the blonde, who kept on eating and eating, “Whoever marries him will be so lucky! Don’t you think so, Nagisa?”, her smile grew to Cheshire-like measurements, as his son’s pupils went smaller than a bee’s sting.

“Yup!”, he agreed with another energetic nod, “I bet they’ll be very lucky!”

“You could be luck-“

“ _Mom_.”, Haruka interrupted her, as he was losing control of the heat on his cheeks for the second time that night. Her lazy gaze fluttered to him, and she looked at him with an instigating look. “Where’s dad?”, he asked, after quickly clearing his throat.

“Business trip.”, she quickly replied, not giving a second thought, “Say, Haru, your birthday’s coming soon.”

“Yeah.”, he replied, silent relief filling his chest for the change of topic. “Still a month away.”

“Have you decided what you want, yet?”, she asked, as she offered more salad to the blonde one, who was still eating –Haru swore that kid could manage to chug tons-.

“I don’t want anything, mom…”, he just replied, letting his hand support his body by his neck, while massaging it with his fingers.

“Oh,  _come on_ , there’s at least one thing you must want!”

“No-“

“Actually, Mrs. Hamako,”, Nagisa suddenly interrupted, as if he had resurfaced from under the pool, with a finger pointing up, “I think I know what Haru-chan would like!”

“Really? Do tell!”, she laughed a bit, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Well, last week we went shopping, and I saw him staring veery interested a set of swimsuits that came out last month, with new hydro-dynamic technology and stuff!”, he dared to glimpse the older boy, only to see his gaze averted to the ground in embarrassment. “He even asked about them to the assistant!”

“New swimsuits, hmm? I see, I see…”, she slowly nodded, taking mental note. Then, she saw a chance… “You are very observant of my little boy, Nagisa!”, and she took it, “I bet you’d make a great husband for him!”, and she proceeded to let out various giggles, trying to cover her indirect joke.

Before anyone could say anything else, Haru stood up, and took his plate with him. “I’m very tired, I think Imma go to sleep now.”

Nagisa, whose eyes were still filled with an oblivious spark, stood up, too. “I’m going with you, Haru-chan. I’m kinda tired too, anyways.”, he shoot him a small smile, taking his plate with him, as well.

“Okay…Mom, grandma, goodnight.”, he bowed, as the younger one next to him copied him.

“Goodnight, boys. Sleep well!”, the woman replied, as they left the plates on the sink. “And Haru, remember what I told you before, okay sweetie?”

Later in his room, Haruka refused to explain a curious Nagisa why the red on his face wouldn’t leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ i should make a continuation x) ]


End file.
